Mi niña
by Vivis99
Summary: Ella solo es una niña, ella tiene 17 y él 19...Ella se ira muy lejos por la influencia de él¿Qué pasa cuando se confiesan? ¿Ella al fin se ira de su lado? Pesimo Summary... hecho por Vivis99


Mi niña.

Holiguiiss mi gente... este es otro de mis fics con OC... no me malentiendan... no es que me guste FinnxMarcelinne, FinnxFionna, FinnxBubblegum o FinnxFlame... solo que me gusta tener variedad... Este fic. esta hecho de lemmon Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten

,l

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi niña<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era muy difícil de admitir, pero ¿por que ella tenia que marchar? ¿no podía estar con él por su padre? ¿de verdad había dejado de ser mujeriego solo por tenerla a ella?. Pues si desde que ella apareció en su vida, solo podía imaginarse a ella abajo de él, completamente desnudos y que dijiera su nombre una y otra vez:<p>

**-Finn-**se imaginaba de que esos dulces labios salieran su nombre.

Pero ¿por que ella? ¿por que exclusivamente y absolutamente ella? ¿sera por la manera en que la conoció? ¿o por el caso en que Finn era su amigo y lo veía como un amor platónico?. Exactamente eso es lo que el pensaba, ella lo veía como un amigo, algo que a nuestro rubio no le agradaba del todo, él quería ser más que un simple amigo.

_****Flash Back****_

_**-Lo siento Grumosa, solo fue por diversión-**__dijo el rubio rompiéndole el corazón a otra de las tantas con las que se acuesta solo por diversión y saciar su placer._

_Siguió caminando y le miro una falda muy arriba de su maestra de química, ella posiblemente se avergonzaría al recordar que fue su primera víctima, no se fijo y choco con alguien, y quedo en una posición comprometedora._

_Miro con quien chocó, era una chica de cabellos morenos muy obscuros como los troncos del bosque más glorioso, sus ojos como el café tostado y su piel morena clara, tenia sus atributos grandes y las caderas anchas y sus piernas largas. Sintió que ella lo miraba, pero con algo de preocupación:_

_**-¿Se encuentra bien? por si no ha notado le sangra la nariz-**__su voz delicada y dulce, hizo reaccionar al rubio y se paro rapidamente__**-Ten es para que te limpies la nariz-**__le dio un pañuelo._

_**-G-racias »¿Por que tartamudeas? si la quieres ten la lista« Oye mi nombre es Finn-**__dijo intentado sonar muy natural._

_**-Mucho gusto...-**__no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida._

_**-Mira que te parece, tu y yo...-**__aporto un tono seductor y con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_**-Genial otro galancito de cuarta que me quiere en su cama, soy nueva aquí, y ya me siguen los putos de los perros, si solo vienes a buscar placer, solo jodete-**__le levanto el dedo, no podía creer ella lo había rechazado, pero una sonrisa se le dibujo, la agarro de la muñeca__**-¿Que quieres?-**__pregunto muy molesta._

_**-Solo te iba a decir tu y yo, en un café yo invito por haber sido un torpe sin fijarme en el camino-**__sonrió de dientes afuera._

_**-Bueno... Gracias por cierto mi nombre es Nicolet, pero me dicen Nico-**__dijo dulcemente la chica._

_**-Ok Nico, ¿Que edad tienes?-**__pregunto caminando rumbo hacia el café más cercano._

_**-Cumplire 18 en unos meses, soy muy joven para ir a una Universidad ¿no lo crees?-**__lo miro y se tuvo que contener la risa al ver al joven con ojos de plato._

_**-Mierda, y yo que cumplo 19 en una semana-**__pensaba el joven._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

Ahora ella tenia que marcharse para siempre, según su padre, Simón Petrikov, es una mala influencia para su pequeña niña, ¿como le debería decir que la ama? ¿como debería decirle que por ella dejo de ser mujeriego? ¿como decirle que le gustaba aunque ella tenia 17 y él 19?.

Intento alejarse de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en pasar con su mejor amiga sus ultimas semanas en esa Universidad. A ella le encanta los videojuegos, así que hicieron una partida en el cuarto de Finn(Son de esas Universidades en las que tienes casi un departamento y vives solo):

**-TE GANÉÉÉ, PERDISTE IDIOT...-**dejo de celebrar al ver a su amigo tan pensativo**-Oye ¿que ocurre Finn?-**se sentó a un lado de él más cerca en el sofá.

**-¿Que se siente cuando la persona que amas, no sepa que la amas, te quedas callado, pensando en que cualquier día te le puedes declarar, pero muy pronto se irá?-**dijo con la cabeza baja en tono melancólico.

**-Le diría lo que siento, sin importar lo que pasara y vivir mis últimos días con esa persona... pero Finn ¿quien te gusta?-**pregunto con ingenuidad(Vero:ABRE LOS PUTOS OJOS), él la miró y con cara sonrajado.

**-Nicolet, me gustas... me gustas desde el momento en que te vi, no supe como reaccionar, estuve como un perro meneando la cola cada vez que te vei, me sentí feliz, tanto tiempo te he buscado, eres perfecta, eres como huella en el mar tan difícil de encontrar, nunca me separe de ti, aun cuando estuviste saliendo con el tonto de Gonner que no te supo apreciar, pero lo comprendiste a tiempo antes de entregarte a él, ahora me siento desdichado cuando me acuerdo que solo soy un amigo, un amigo que se enamoro de la mujer más perfecta del mundo y no poderla besar... espero que te vaya bien en la otra Universidad-**bajo de nuevo la cabeza, con los ojos empapados, queriendo llorar de rabia por ser tan idiota y no haberse declarado antes.

Ella lo miró, sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas, se sentó en sus piernas, levanto su mentón dejando ver sus ojos azules, él estaba confundido, ¿Que era lo que tramaba ella? ¿Que haría en ese momento ella?, los ojos azules como el cielo de él y el café tostado de ella, se acerco y lo beso. ¿No soñaba? ¿Era por consuelo?. Porque él no quería que estuviera ella a su lado por lastima:

**-Te amo Finn, ¿no sabes las ganas que he tenido de besarte todo este tiempo?-**dijo la morena volviéndo a posar sus labios morenos en los de él.

No era un sueño, y sus palabras eran muy honestas. La tomo de la cadera y la apego a su cuerpo, haciendo el beso más apasionado, abrió la boca para respirar, pero ella aprovecho para explorar su boca, abrió los ojos al sentir la acción de la chica, sintió sus manos de dedos largos y traviesos le quitaron su playera azul dejándola en el suelo, sus manos masculinas recorrieron sus piernas largas, ella acorralo su tórax con las piernas, Finn se levanto del sofá y se encamino hacia la cama, la puso con delicadeza en la cama, seguía besándola sin poder detener el impulso de hacerla suya, pero tenia que ser fuerte, se separo y se sentó en la silla:

**-¿Que ocurre?-**pregunto ella.

**-No quiero ser un aprovechado contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo contigo, te amo-**dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

**-Sabes dos pueden jugar este juego-**se quito su playera pegada de tirantes verdes, dejando ver el tamaño de su pecho grande en un brassier negro, se sentó cerca de su entrepierna**-Al parecer quiere salir-**dijo en tono de burla viendo un bulto en el pantalón.

Él pudo contenerse a la provocación de la chica, sintió como la mano de ella se adentraba en el pantalón y masturbaba su miembro, ninguna chica lo había provocado de esa manera, sentía como sus dedos tocaban su miembro, luego sintió una lengua lamiéndolo o queriendo que le entrara en la boca cosa que era imposible:

**-Bien tú ganas-**dijo el rubio apartando la morena de su miembro y besando esos labios con desesperación.

Al fin ella logro deshacerse del pantalón y el bóxer por completo, sintió como el cierre de su short café se alejaba de ella y su ropa interior se hayaba en el suelo, el gorro de lana verde que tenia estaba en la silla, dejaba ver el verdadero tamaño de su cabello que llegaba a las rodillas, la acostó en la cama. Los gemidos se aumentaban al besarla más abajo y dejar unas marcas en su cuello y hombro, sin olvidar su pecho que lo masajeaba, soltó varios gemidos al sentir su pecho que lo apretaban, lo besaban y lo lamían.

Se fue cada vez más abajo besando su cintura, llego a su intimidad y besó sus labios(Vivis:Si es que me entiende), sabia que lo que hacia era vulgar, pero no le importo introdujo su lengua y lamió su intimidad, soltó más gemidos por la lengua del joven, dejo a un lado eso y la penetro, sintió como ella con las uñas se encajaban en su espalda y agarraban su cabello, su hombro tenia una marca de dientes que la causo ella, empezaron las embestidas suaves y lentas ya que era nueva en este asunto, comenzaron a volverse aceleradas y apasionadas.

**-¡Fi-Finn! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhahh! ¡Finn, ya...-**fue interrumpida por sus labios.

**-No me pidas que paré, ya que solo estoy comenzando, y esto...-**se acerco a su oído**-Lo he soñado, la chica conoce el chico, ellos hacen el amor, ella grita su nombre y él se estremece de la excitación y la lujuria que le hace sentir al saber que solo dice su nombre, solo el del chico-**susurro seductoramente**-Eres sólo mía y si me lo permites, te secuestraría y te llevaría a una cabaña donde harías el amor incontables de veces...-**

**-Tú solo quieres sexo-**susurro seductoramente ella y con una pequeña risita.

**-Te equivocas, hacer el amor es muy diferente que tener sexo-**susurro por ultimo dejando muy roja a la chica.

Al fin se presento el orgasmo, sintió estar en el cielo con ella, como puedo sentir que ella era tan real esa experiencia, quería hacer lo que nunca le había hecho a ninguna con las que se acostó, se derramo sobre ella, sintieron gloria los dos.

Ya era de mañana ella desertó, vio su cadera en el cual tenia a dos manos blancas varoniles, una sonrisa se le dibujo, pero decidió quitarlas y fue en busca de sus bragas, se las puso al borde de la cama y se estiro ya que estaba cansada, porque no dormido casi en toda la noche, sintió otra vez las manos en su cadera:

**-¿A donde vas?-**pregunto el rubio que tenia el pantalón puesto**-Es Domingo, te quedarás aquí hasta que sea otra vez Domingo-**dijo con una sonrisa y olió el aroma de su cabello mientras bajaba sus manos cada vez más abajo, queriendo bajar las bragas.

**-Para empezar, es Lunes y hay escuela, y la se... ¡ahh!-**soltó un gemido al sentir el dedo jugando con su intimidad**-S-sí... digo que en la noche... volveré... ¡ahh!... me dejaras salir-**dijo conteniendo varios gemidos, agarro las manos de Finn y las retiro. No tuvo de otra, no quería que se enojara con él y decidió dejarla salir, obvio que acompañada de él.

**-Te veo en la noche **_**Mi niña**_**-**susurro en su oido, dejando a la chica muy roja.

Varias semanas pasaron, para ser más precisa fueron 6 semanas(Vero:No me pregunte como siguió estando en la Universidad, fue por asuntos de notas), Finn esperaba afuera del baño, no sabia que hacer, su suegro se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, no sabia si matarlo o ahorcarlo, al fin ella salio, mordía sus labios con angustia, se paró del sofá donde estaba recostado y sintió una mirada asesina en él, ya que de seguro se preguntaría ¿por que ella esta hací?:

**-Papá... regresaste temprano, y-yo...-**bajo la mirada se sentía culpable.

**-Pues claro que regrese, es mi casa, cuando te dije que invitaras a un amigo, no sabia que seria tu novio...-**miró las manos de su hija que sostenía algo con mucha fuerza**-¿Que es lo que agarras?-**pregunto Simon.

**-Ser-seras abuelo-**dijo en palabras quebradizas**-Finn, salio positivo, estoy embarazada-**le entregó la prueba de embarazo a él.

Silencio, eso era lo que se presentaba, Simon se quedo pasmado, una parte de él quería matar a Finn por embarazar a su única hija(Vivis:Tiene todo el derecho de torturarlo y si quieren lo ayudo), pero la otra parte se revelo cuando Finn lo abrazo:

**-Espero que me aceptes como el padre de tus nietos...-**dijo en un tono amistoso y carismático.

Vero:Me sorprendí con el final...

Vivis:Pero Finn es Finn aun que haya puesto como un morboso y "chico malo" se podría decir...

Yo:Pero el siempre queriendo con el corazón...

Las tres:Dejen Reviews...


End file.
